


Wait for It

by SteelLily



Series: Songs to Sail a Ship By [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, a bit of angst, song prompt mini fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fic based on the song Wait for It from the Hamilton the Musical soundtrack.</p>
<p>This song prompt and ship pairing came from an anonymous person on tumblr.</p>
<p>This takes place during the last few minutes of the episode Reset (2x12) then jumps on to The New Guy (3x1).</p>
<p>“Shoot me now. Kill me. But not like that. Not like a coward. I want you to look me in the eyes and take my life.”~Myka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for It

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fic written based on this post: http://steellily.tumblr.com/post/137443873306/a-song-to-sail-a-ship-by
> 
> Feel free to drop by my tumblr page and send me some prompts. These have been really fun.

Myka’s heart pounded in her ears. She fought the urge to close her eyes. The cold metal barrel pressed against her head centered her. She knew Helena. As much as she knew herself, she knew this woman standing in front of her desperate to destroy the world. Myka heard herself speaking. She heard words coming out of her mouth. The only thing she could process were the hopeless brown eyes staring back at her. She knew this woman. The urge to wrap Helena in her arms when she screamed was close to overwhelming but she did not reach for her.

It struck her later, when she was packing that Helena would have reached for her. Myka shook her head and took a steadying breath. The tears that threatened to fall nearly choked her. A blank piece of paper stared at her from her desk. Myka set her shoulders and sat down to collect her thoughts. The first letter was easy compared to the second she had no intention to send. She rubbed the back of her neck. She opened a blank leather bound book. The pen fell from her hand. Myka cleared her throat and wiped the tear that snuck down her cheek. The book closed with a snap. She tossed the thin journal on top of her bag.

Helena felt her will crumble the moment Myka spoke. A hundred years. She wanted to scream. She needed to burn the world down. For brief moments since she was de-bronzed, she saw salvation in those fierce green eyes. She had believed herself capable of it when that lopsided grin was directed at her. Her heart beat and she thought perhaps she could allow herself to breathe again. Helena had forgotten. Forgotten what it was like to be looked at that way. To be believed in. To be loved.

The moment Myka pressed the gun in her hand, she knew with absolute certainty that she could not hurt this woman. It had been a theory clouded by a hundred years alone with her pain. Those eyes. That smile. She saw its absence in Myka’s eyes and she screamed from the brokenness. Too late. Always just too late. That familiar urge to go back. To erase that pain. She felt it vaguely when they took her away. The idea of being Bronzed again with this new pain was unbearable. A coin. A simple coin could take all her memories. Leave her body devoid of herself. She reached for it. Closed her fingers around the cool…bronze? Of course. She inhaled. Her life. Her loves. Her Christina. Her hopes. Her Myka. Her body emptied.

Myka knew they would come after her. She knew they would not just let it go. If she was honest, she missed them. Working in her father’s bookstore felt like a small death. Like something important had been cut from her soul. The leather journal, she filled daily. Writing letters to Helena. Letters no one would ever read. The Helena she loved was gone. After Pete left, she hoped it was over. That part of her that blossomed shrank back into the quiet places of her heart.

She was prepared for another effort. One last ditch attempt to drag her back to the Warehouse. She was not ready for eyes so brown they were nearly black to be staring at her. Myka’s heart hammered in her chest. This time she reached out. Her hand met air. The hologram flickered around her hand that subconsciously had reached straight for Helena’s heart. She needed to know if it beat in there somewhere. Needed to feel the warmth. When Helena left her again, she wrote in the last page of her journal, “If there’s a reason I’m by your side when so many have tried, I’m willing to wait for it.”


End file.
